


Big, Loud, Crazy, Perfect

by heartsdesire456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, are you <i>sure</i>? Cause seriously, Derek, do you have any idea how many people would wanna put up with me on a daily basis for few weeks, nonetheless longer-“</p><p>Derek cut off his babbling with a tender kiss. “Good because I’m not giving anybody else that chance.” He pulled back, looking into Stiles’s eyes. “Stiles, I’m well aware how annoying you are. How much of a jerk you can be. How seriously <i>loud</i>, and whiny, and bitchy, and flat out rude-“</p><p>“You know, I’m starting to rethink that question,” Stiles grumbled, glaring at him playfully.</p><p>“- and somehow even with all of that,” Derek continued, “I still want you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big, Loud, Crazy, Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, pointless, mindless, adorableness with bonus Sheriff/Mama McCall cause THEY WOULD BE SO CUTE TOO!!!

Stiles hummed softly as he turned his head, only to frown when he saw Derek wasn’t asleep but rather was sitting up against the headboard with a sketchpad and a pencil. “Heyyyy you’re not asleep,” he grumbled, voice thick with sleep. “No fair, you’re supposed to sleep in on your day off.”

Derek hummed absently, eyes flickering up then going back to the page. “Stay still, I’m working on your shoulders,” he said in lieu of an answer and Stiles poked his tongue out, but stayed still.

“Why do you keep drawing me?” Stiles asked softly. “My dad hates catching you working on a sketch on your break, you know? Says he doesn’t like having to see his only child through the eyes of the person committing debauchery with them,” he said with a soft smile.

Derek tapped his lip with his pencil then shrugged, smudging a spot before drawing again, the pencil making a scratching sound against the paper that Stiles had come to associate with something soothing. “He says that but according to Melissa, what he really thinks is that he’s happy to know I fully appreciate how lucky I am to have you. He told her he’s glad he can trust that I can’t break your heart without breaking my own,” he added, lips twisting in amusement though he didn’t look away from the page.

Stiles preened. “Awww it’s so adorable how much my dad doesn’t want to approve but secretly loves you like a son. I bet he’s never even threatened you, has he?”

Derek shook his head absently. “Not since I became a deputy. He did before, but I think he can get in trouble for it now.”

“Please, like that would stop him from threatening to shoot you for hurting me,” Stiles said, then hesitated. “He really hasn’t threatened you?”

Derek smiled and shook his head. “No. He never needed to, though. Even before we got together, he seemed to know how I felt about you.”

Stiles yawned and nodded gently, cheek scratching against the pillow as he looked up at Derek, whose eyes were practically glowing from the way the morning sun reflected off of the sketchpad and up into his face. “I did. Dad did. Everybody did. You fooled nobody,” he teased fondly.

“I can’t help that I was in love with a teenager. I couldn’t very well act on that.” He looked up and looked over Stiles’s face, clearly in ‘art’ mode since he didn’t even meet Stiles’s eyes. “Besides, he should be glad I never put the sexy drawings in the same sketchbooks as the rest,” he said and Stiles grinned.

“The ones of me asleep aren’t sexy drawings?” he asked and Derek shook his head.

“Of course not. They’re not sexual at all. They’re just… you,” he said, making a few short strokes near the edge of the page. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I’m naked in bed next to you in them. How is that not sexual?”

“You’re shirtless as far as anybody else knows, and even if you are naked, a lot of art is naked people. Besides, you’re peaceful and sleeping, not sex-facing it,” he said and Stiles snickered. 

“And generally when your boyfriend is sleeping in bed beside you naked, it’s the morning after,” Stiles pointed out.

Derek made a dissenting sound. “People sleep in the same bed without having sex all the time.”

Stiles yawned and stretched, the sun warming his backside in a way that was making him want to go back to sleep. “Sure do, but generally not people who don’t live together. I don’t live with you.”

Derek hummed. “And why is that?” he asked in a carefully curious tone that caught Stiles’s attention. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Well?”

Stiles made a small noise as he thought. “Well… mostly my dad. Didn’t move out for college cause I didn’t want him to be alone.”

Derek nodded. “And now he and Melissa are living together,” he pointed out.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell me you want me to move in here?” he asked in amusement.

Derek bit his lip to hold in the smile that Stiles could see lighting up his eyes. “Not exactly,” he said, handing Stiles the sketch pad.

Stiles rolled over onto his back and looked at the drawing with a warm smile. “God, I still can’t believe that’s what you see when you look at me,” he said, finger tracing the shape of his face lightly. He moved his finger and frowned when he saw something on his left hand in the drawing. He looked at his hand then tilted his head to look at the drawing’s hand and frowned. “What’s that on my finger? I don’t have a freckle that bi-“ Stiles stopped when he turned to look at Derek and saw Derek holding something. “Big,” he finished weakly, throat going dry as he looked at the box in Derek’s hand. “Wha-what’s that?” he asked, his heart going crazy in his chest.

Derek’s smile grew wider as he opened the box and took a black band out and reached out, taking Stiles’s hand in his. “So generally married couples live together,” he all but whispered, his voice was so soft and warm. “Figured we could kill two birds with one stone,” he added, holding the ring beside Stiles’s finger. He looked into his eyes and smiled. “Don’t you think?”

Stiles let out a huff of almost-laughter, his smile spreading so wide it almost hurt. “Really?” he all but squeaked, swallowing hard and blinking rapidly. “I mean, are you _sure_? Cause seriously, Derek, do you have any idea how many people would wanna put up with me on a daily basis for few weeks, nonetheless longer-“

Derek cut off his babbling with a tender kiss. “Good because I’m not giving anybody else that chance.” He pulled back, looking into Stiles’s eyes. “Stiles, I’m well aware how annoying you are. How much of a jerk you can be. How seriously fucking _loud_ , and whiny, and bitchy, and flat out rude-“

“You know, I’m starting to rethink that question,” Stiles grumbled, glaring at him playfully.

“- and somehow even with all of that,” Derek continued, “I still want you.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Sure you don’t wanna just move in? Test it out? Make sure you wanna commit to legalities-“ Derek silenced him with an eye roll and a sigh.

“Stiles, I want to have babies with you, I’m think that’s as ‘sure’ as it gets,” he said pointedly.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You do know that’s not actually possible, right? I mean you didn’t miss the ‘where babies come from’ talk-“

“Oh my God, I mean adopt them you dumbass,” Derek said with another impressive eye roll. “Seriously, I still want to grow old with you after all of the crap you’ve put me through, I’m pretty damn sure I know what I want and I want _you_ to marry me.”

Stiles’s face erupted in a bright smile. “So you kinda like me, huh?”

Derek growled. “Yes, I’d say so. Now are you gonna marry me or not?” 

Stiles made a ‘thinking’ face and hummed, stroking his chin comically, before shrugging and offering Derek his hand again. “Yeah, why not? Not like I’ve got anything better to do for the next fifty or sixty years.”

Derek beamed and slid the ring onto Stiles’s hand, then pulled it to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you,” he whispered almost shyly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh _please_ , you don’t have to thank me for agreeing to love the hottest, most fun and adorable man I’ve ever met for the rest of my life. That’s sort of a privilege, not a chore.”

Derek smirked. “Nah, I mean thank you because it would’ve been really awkward having to move into the big, family-sized house I bought and started having renovated all by myself. So thanks for saving me from being that weirdo,” he said nonchalantly.

“What?!” Stiles sat up so fast his forehead knocked into Derek’s face and they both groaned in pain, rolling to the sides until Stiles fell out of the bed with a yelp and Derek ended up leaning on the side table, holding his nose. “Oh shit, Derek, are you okay?” Stiles flailed out of the sheets and scrambled up onto his knees, looking at Derek’s back before jumping onto the bed and crawling across.

Derek cringed and straightened up. “Great, fine, just broke my nose,” he said, though the way he rubbed at it said it was healed already. He looked at Stiles, who groaned and flushed when he saw the blood on Derek’s face, and then rolled his eyes at the horrified and embarrassed look on Stiles’s face.

“I’m officially the biggest failure ever. Oh my God. You asked me to marry you and I broke your nose. I’m the worst fiancé in the history of life,” he moaned and Derek chuckled and knocked their shoulders together.

“It’s okay, I’ll only tell every friend you have,” he teased and Stiles glared. Derek winced and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I need to go clean up all this blood,” he said and Stiles whimpered, flopping back across the bed.

“Are you STILL sure you wanna marry me?” he asked, peeking up at Derek from where he was hiding his face in the covers.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Babies and gray hair, Stiles.”

Stiles actually giggled and rolled onto his back. “You’ve already got some gray hairs-“

“PETER IS LYING I DO NOT!” Derek called from the bathroom.

Stiles smirked. “Don’t worry, Honey, you’ve got yourself someone to settle down with, nobody else needs impressing. If you want you can totally let yourself go and get fat and stuff after the wedding and everything, although I’ll be damned if you start eating shitty food like my dad because our kids do NOT need to worry like I do over my dad’s heart- EEP!“ Stiles squeaked when Derek suddenly grabbed his knee and tugged him to the edge of the bed, leaning over him to kiss him fast and hard. “Mmmmm, the hell was that?” he asked and Derek just grinned down at him.

“You’re talking about our wedding and our children and I love you,” he said and Stiles smirked.

“Awww you’re being so damn sappy today. I’m going to tease you senselessly later,” he said and Derek just smiled.

“C’mon, let’s get dressed and go tell your dad,” he said and Stiles huffed.

“What, no ‘yay we’re engaged’ sex?” he asked and Derek smirked, pecking his lips. 

“Later, I promise, but I wanna tell people and then take you to see the house.” He stood up and went to start grabbing clothes.

Stiles sat up quickly, grinning. “Wait, we can see the house?” he asked and Derek nodded. Stiles walked over and took the jeans Derek was holding out and kissed his cheek. “Dude, you were serious about this, huh?”

Derek groaned. “I’ve been waiting for two months to ask you to marry me because I couldn’t figure out how I wanted to do it. Do you know how paranoid I was you would find the ring by accident?” he asked, and Stiles smirked.

“You’re adorable when you love me,” he said, and Derek winked.

“So always?”

Stiles nodded, slapping Derek’s butt on the way past. “Yeah, pretty much.”

~

On the ride over Stiles had texted Scott, “STILINSKI HOUSE 911!!!” , even if Derek said it was probably a little mean. Stiles was just excited and wanted everybody to hear the news at once. When they got to the house, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and all but bounded up the steps and into the house. 

“Daaaad, Melissa!” he called as he headed for the kitchen, figuring his dad was probably up for breakfast already.

“Stiles?” John called, and Stiles followed his voice. When they entered the kitchen, John looked at them with worry in his eyes. “What’re you doing home so early in the morning? Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly.

Stiles started to speak but feet pounded down the stairs. “Stiles?! What’s wrong, Scott called and was all worried,” she called, running up behind them in the doorway.

Stiles shoved Derek and Melissa inside and practically skipped over to the counter refrigerator. “Scott will be here in just a minute, then we’ll talk,” he said, pouring himself a glass of juice before handing Derek the coffee pot and a mug. Derek poured himself and Melissa some coffee and she thanked him, going to sit beside John. 

“Son, what’s wrong?” John asked, and Stiles shook his head, zipping his lips. John sighed. “You’re twenty-one, not ten, Stiles.”

Before he could argue further the back door flung open and Scott skidded in, leaves and sticks in his hair. “OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Stiles jumped in place a second before flinging himself at Scott, hugging him. “I’M GETTING MARRIED!” he cried excitedly, tugging Scott into spinning in a circle before Scott’s brain caught up and he blinked, then _beamed_.

“Dude!” he cried loudly.

“DUDE!” Stiles replied and Scott laughed and hugged Stiles, joining him in jumping around and hugging. 

Derek sneaked a look at the parents and saw Melissa smiling brightly and John eyeing him with narrowed eyes. Derek swallowed back a mild flame of fear and nodded. “We’re getting married,” he confirmed.

“You are, huh?” John asked, then gestured to the chair in front of him. Melissa glared at him but Derek slid into the seat, face blank as he waited. John leaned back, crossing his arms. “He’s twenty-one years old,” he said and Derek nodded.

“My mom was nineteen when she got married so I don’t really think ages is a marker of being ready to get married or not,” Derek said firmly. 

“He’s still in college,” John pointed out and Derek shrugged.

“You’re my boss so you know I have a good job, and I have plenty of money to support us both more than long enough for him to finish school and start his career,” Derek countered. 

John eyed him and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t live together.”

Melissa frowned. “Very few people lived together before they got married when we were young,” she pointed out. “Leave him alone, John.”

Derek smiled slightly, knowing the Sheriff would be shocked. “I actually bought a house two months ago and I’ve been having it remodeled while I tried to figure out how to ask Stiles to marry me.”

Melissa gaped and John choked on his coffee. “You _what_?!”

“Honey, don’t you think a nice apartment would be better for your starter home? A mortgage is a big commitment. Hell, legally it’s more committed than marriage,” she pointed out.

Derek shook his head. “I bought it flat out. No payments or anything. I had more than enough to cover it and I’ve got enough to cover all the remodels.”

Stiles slid into the seat beside Derek and Scott sat beside him. “Besides,” Stiles said, sliding his hand into Derek’s, leaning against his shoulder. “Just means we have plenty of time to get it just how we want instead of having to move again because of babies.”

John blinked. “Babies?”

Stiles grinned and nodded. “As soon as I’m done with school, we’re totally adopting babies. Why not go ahead and have our big family house ready?”

John raised an eyebrow. “ _You and Derek_ are planning to adopt children?” he asked and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t think I like that tone,” he said and John sighed, looking skywards. “Heeeey don’t do that, I don’t like that face-“

“Stiles, you’ve been dating less than two years. You’re barely twenty-one. You want to get married and have _kids_ already?” he asked.

Stiles frowned. “Why do you stress the kids part? Do you think I’ll be a bad father?” he asked, deflating some.

John cringed. “No, Stiles, I’m not saying that-“

“So what, you don’t think Derek will be a good dad?” he asked defensively, and Derek squeezed his hand.

“I didn’t say that either, I just… you want kids? Derek, _you_ want kids?” he asked skeptically.

Derek’s face shut down some, a defense mechanism Stiles knew well. “I’ve always wanted kids,” Derek said flatly and Stiles nodded.

“I knew that. I’ve always known that. Derek talked about wanting kids way back before we were even together,” Stiles pointed out. 

John rubbed at his cheek. “And you went into dating a man six years older than you when you knew he wanted children?”

“YES!” Stiles gritted out. “Because I want them too. I always have. Hell I spent half my life practically raising Scott – no offense, you’re a great mom, Melissa, Scott just needed extra hands on deck – and I still wanted kids,” he stressed. “Why is this shocking to you? Why aren’t you happy for me?!” he asked, biting his lip, his eyes wide. “I thought you would be just as happy for me as Scott. God, Scott still doesn’t really even like Derek –“

“I do too-“

“Stiles, he does like me-“

“And he’s _freaking ecstatic_ for me!” Stiles stressed. “And you _love_ Derek like he was your own son, I know you do, so it’s not him.”

John shook his head, rubbing at his forehead. “It really isn’t Derek,” he said, then smiled apologetically at Derek. “You’re just… you’re so _young_ ,” John groaned.

Scott shrugged. “To be fair, you were always the oldest parent out of everybody’s parents,” he said and Stiles gestured to Scott for emphasis. 

“Seriously, dad. Nothing is wrong with waiting until you’re older, and I get that you think I should just enjoy being young, but I just so happened to meet the person I want to spend the rest of my life with when I was sixteen.” He shrugged. “Besides, Derek’s twenty-seven, he could very well be thirty before we have kids, that’s more than old enough if you necessarily need somebody to be an old parent,” he said and Derek rolled his eyes.

John chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright, Stiles. As long as you’re _sure_ this is what you want so early in life.” He looked between them. “I am happy for you, it’s just hard to deal with the idea my kid wants to have his own kids already.”

Scott bounced in his seat. “Oh my God, so who asked who?!” he demanded, clearly over the rough moment.

“Derek asked me,” Stiles said, leaning against his shoulder. “I had no idea he wanted to get married already. I mean… we don’t live together, like Dad said.”

“When? Last night? Did you have a date and not get pissed at me for texting you all night?” Scott asked with a frown. “Oooh do you have a ring?!” he asked and Melissa snickered.

“Scott, I’m pretty sure you’re more excited than Stiles and he’s the one getting married,” she teased.

Stiles shook his head, grinning shyly. “I woke up this morning and he was drawing me again and he gave me the picture when he was done and I noticed there was a mark on my hand in the picture so I was like ‘what the hell, I don’t have a mark on my hand like that’ and when I looked up he was holding a ring box,” he said, turning to smile at Derek, who ducked his eyes, ears red. 

“Lemme see!” Scott yanked Stiles’s hand out of Derek’s, earning an offended huff, and then he held Stiles’s hand up to his face. “Oh cool! It’s black! That’s different and totally cool.”

Melissa leaned over. “Oh that is interesting. Does the plain black have some significance?” she asked Derek, who shook his head.

“No, but there is a triskelion on the inside,” he said. He bumped his shoulder into Stiles’s. “Plus a metal that hard, he’ll have trouble scratching it,” he said and Stiles poked his tongue out. 

“Oh yeah and what about you, buddy? You can’t wear a wedding ring, can you?” he asked, reaching out to grab Derek’s hand. “Your finger bones shift when you do. It would be dangerous, wouldn’t it?”

Derek shrugged. “I can wear one as long as I’m able to shift back. It changes my knuckles but not the size of where the ring would sit. I just would have to be worried if my shift got stuck or something. I figured I’d get a wedding ring later on, I was more worried about having one to propose with, not worried about mine.”

Stiles smiled playfully. “Good, cause I definitely want a ‘not for sale’ sign on you and I’m pretty sure you won’t let me tattoo ‘Property of Stiles Stilinski-Hale’ on your forehead.”

Derek’s eyes widened some. “You want to hyphenate our last names?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yep. Obviously. I want my kids to have the same last name as me and that means we need the same last name and I’m not going to be called Stiles Hale and you obviously can’t give up Hale, so hyphenated it is,” he said simply.

Derek grinned at him. “You’re seriously making my life a thousand times better today, you know that?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Well yeah, when have I not made your life better?” he teased.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Well there was that one time you got me arrested as a serial killer.” He trailed off and Stiles waved a hand. 

“Technically that was Scott’s fault, for the ninety thousandth time,” he said, then flushed when he realized everybody had been watching him and Derek get progressively closer and closer and sappier and sappier. “Um, so… manly man things, Scott. Help me out here.”

Scott just sighed dreamily. “Dude, it’s so freaking cool that you’re getting _married_. Awww I wanna get married. Crap, I gotta find somebody who will marry me,” he said, pouting. “I’d be a cool husband, right?”

Stiles slapped his shoulder. “Sure thing, Dude. You’re house trained an everything,” he teased, grinning when Scott harrumphed and rolled his eyes. “Speaking of houses!” Stiles turned to Derek with wide puppy eyes. “Didn’t you say something about seeing our house?”

Derek nodded with a sly smile. “Yeah, whenever you want.” He smiled at John and Melissa. “You guys want to come see it?” he asked.

John smiled. “I’d love to, but I should probably head on in to work-“

“Oh come on!” Melissa shoved him playfully. “The station can handle an extra hour without you. This is the big reveal of the house where our grandkids are going to live someday,” she said and Scott blinked.

“Duuuude you’re going to be a grandma, mom!” he said and she rolled her eyes. “See, this is why you should’ve thought twice about dating an old guy – no offence, I totally think you’re the coolest guy ever, Sheriff,” Scott said quickly.

Melissa shook her head and gave him a flat look. “Well assuming you want to have kids someday, I was going to be a grandmother anyways,” she pointed out. 

“Huh, true,” Scott said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Oh my God, Scott, your dumb is making me sad and that is not allowed because I got engaged today,” he said, and then batted his eyes comically at Derek. “Can we pweeeeze go see our house now?”

Derek snorted. “Sure thing, just never do that face again, you look like you’re having a seizure,” he said, standing up without preamble.

“Hey!” Stiles squawked, grumbling as he followed Derek out with the others following. 

~

Stiles’s heart was seemingly lodge in his throat as they rounded a curve, road climbing somewhat steeply, before it leveled out and Stiles spotted a mailbox first. He had expected a house in the suburbs but instead, they had driven about two miles since he saw the last house. They were right on the borders of the preserve, in the area where pretty much there were only houses like the one Lydia’s mom owned. But even that knowledge didn’t prepare him for the moment they pulled into the driveway and sitting up a huge, sloping lawn, bracketed on the sides and in the back by the forest, was a _huge_ yellow house. As they drove up towards it, Stiles took in the house with a stunned silence. They stopped before they got too close since the driveway wasn’t finished being re-bricked, but he could see that the garage was separate from the house in the back, connected by the same covered porch that wrapped around the whole house, it seemed. The house itself was pale yellow with white trim and a black metal roof. It was two stories with big, pretty windows along the front on top and bottom. The porch boards and the front door were both black like the roof, and he could see to the left there was even a _porch swing_.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, but Stiles just climbed out of the care in silence. He stared, eyes wide as he took in how _huge_ the house was. He hadn’t expected anything like it. Even the separate garage had a second floor. He walked around the front of the car and walked into the yard, looking up at the house from dead center when he got there. He didn’t even hear the others following him until Derek put a hand on his back. “Want to go inside?” he asked, holding up a key.

Stiles nodded, striding ahead. It was almost surreal to walk up onto the porch and approach the door thinking _this house is ours_. When Derek unlocked the door and opened it for Stiles, Stiles stepped up into the house, eyes wider than ever. The foyer had dark, beautiful hardwood floors that matched the wide, gorgeous staircase that rose straight ahead along the right wall. Through the opening immediately do the right, Stiles could see a wide open space. Through the opening to the left was what appeared to be a dining room. He wandered down the hallway on the left beyond the dining room and found the next room was a _big_ , beautiful kitchen with only half the appliances so far. Just beyond, there was another small dining area with a table already there, tucked in beside a wall of wide open windows that revealed the huge, shaded back yard and all the large trees that kept it dim sloping back to the tree line. To his right was a doorway back out to the central hall across from what appeared to be an office taking up the back of the house. There was a door out onto the back porch at the end of the hall. 

Stiles could still barely breathe as he made his way through the living room and back out to the foyer so he could head upstairs. He could hear the others all talking and looking around the house as well, but nobody was with him. The top of the stairs revealed a landing with doors leading off of it in five directions. 

He wandered through bedrooms and looked out the window. He looked at the wide open spaces between the trees and imagined a swing set and a slide and soccer goals set up beyond the biggest tree. He looked back at the garage and in his mind he could picture Derek bringing boxes of Christmas decorations to the house while a faceless little figure danced along beside him and it filled Stiles with a warmth beyond anything he could’ve anticipated. 

Stiles rushed back to the staircase and looked down it to see Derek standing at the bottom talking to Melissa. Stiles barely held in a squeal as he ran down the stairs and launched himself at Derek. “Oh my GOD!” He curled his arms around Derek’s neck, squeezing. 

“I was starting to get worried. You got really quiet and weird,” Derek said, holding him by his waist gently.

Stiles just bounced and laughed. “Derek, this house is perfect.”

Derek’s smile softened. “Good, because it’s _ours_.”

Stiles couldn’t help it when he began to laugh. “I had no idea you had this many surprises left in there,” he said, curling a hand around the back of Derek’s neck, stroking at his hair lovingly.

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t know you did either but then you broke my nose this morning, so I learned I was wrong,” he said, and Stiles groaned, laying his head against Derek’s shoulder to hide his face from Melissa’s pointed look of suspicion. Derek held him close, making Stiles smile as he hugged him tighter. 

“Derek, we’re standing in the foyer of our _future home_ in front of my future step-mom, and the ring on my hand says you’re going to be my husband. This is sort of the best thing ever,” he whispered, turning to rest his forehead against Derek’s neck. Derek turned his head in, nose brushing Stiles’s cheek.

“I’m hugging the person who is going to be the father of my future children and their future grandmother is totally rolling her eyes at how sappy we’re being. It’s pretty damn cool,” he muttered and Stiles laughed, pulling back enough to kiss Derek sweetly. Derek cupped his head, kissing him longer. When the kiss broke, Derek stroked his thumb at the corner of Stiles’s eye. 

Stiles shivered slightly, biting his bottom lip as he gazed into Derek’s eyes. “Now we just need to tell some of the others.” He stroked his fingers through Derek’s hair and smirked. “I vote we just go have sex on Peter’s couch while he’s gone and leave a note.”

“Ewwww I didn’t need to hear that,” Melissa said and Stiles just wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hey, I gave your kid the sex talk, I earned inappropriate things said to make you uncomfortable,” he joked and she rolled her eyes. “Besides, I’m kidding. I am pretty sure I’d rather have sex in the middle of downtown than Peter Hale’s apartment. My penis would probably be scared up into my body by how creepy Peter is,” he said matter-of-factly.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Three minutes ago we were having a beautiful, engaged couple moment.” He looked at Melissa, curling his arms around Stiles. “See what I’ve done to myself? I got attached and now I’m stuck with him.”

Stiles smirked and smacked a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Yep! And now you put a ring on it, so you’re never escaping. Muahahaha!”

Derek grinned, tugging him into his arms again. “Such a hardship.”

“Yep, I know, right?” Stiles asked, pecking his lips. “C’mon, let’s go look outside! Daaaad come look outside with us!” He grabbed Melissa’s hand and Derek’s hand and tugged them both down the hall towards the back door. “Oh my God we’re going to have kids to play in this back yard and later on when everybody else has kids they can play with our kids and we’ll have big holidays and birthday parties and you and Scott can run around in the woods whenever you want cause there’s nobody nearby and we can have barbecues and snowball fights and- and _a giant family_ here in this house and this yard and we’re going to be _married_!” Stiles babbled, stopping at the bottom of the steps to let go of Melissa and fully fling himself at Derek again.

Derek, for his part, was smiling just as widely as he caught Stiles around the waist and spun him around right there on the patio. He finally set Stiles down and caught his face in his hands, rocking them from foot to foot with a bright sparkle to his eyes. “Yes to everything. All of it. It’s perfect. And it’s what I have wanted for a long time now. It’s what you and I are going to have. A big, loud, crazy, happy pack and family.”

Stiles blinked back tears and nodded. “It sounds amazing.”

Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles’s and nodded. “It’s going to be.”


End file.
